


Пять сообщений, отправленных из увольнительной

by Satellite91, WTF ShkaFF 2021 (ShkaFF)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Epistolary, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, WTF Kombat 2021, five things, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShkaFF/pseuds/WTF%20ShkaFF%202021
Summary: Всё в названии
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Пять сообщений, отправленных из увольнительной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Messages Sent While on Shore Leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70215) by [Solarcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat). 



привет, спок. как дела в колонии? было что-нибудь интересное? в следующий раз, когда нас отправят в долгосрочную увольнительную, напомни мне, как в айове скучно.

джим

*****

Привет, Спок. Заметь: теперь все заглавные буквы не месте. Так что на этот раз у тебя не будет повода надо мной издеваться. И не говори, что ты _не_ издевался, потому что именно это ты и делал. Ни слова не понял из того, что ты рассказывал об экосистемах, но я рад, что тебе там весело. Или что там у вас, вулканцев, является эквивалентом веселья. (Это была шутка)

В Айове скучно по-прежнему. В барах тоже не так интересно, как мне помнилось. Одна неделя и три дня до того, как нам вернут корабль.

Джим

*****

Привет, Спок. Что нового? Здесь всё так же скучно. И я не выйду из дома, пока не закончится увольнительная. Все вокруг продолжают стараться выдать своих дочерей за меня замуж. Похоже, спасение мира означает, что у меня больше нет «проблем с поведением»?

Мама принялась за выпечку. По-моему, она пытается «сплотить» нас или вызвать «на общение», или что-то в этом роде. Она приготовила печенье с арахисовым маслом, но оно получилось шариками, а не в форме печенья. Хотя и вкусное. Вулканцы едят печенье с арахисовым маслом?

Осталось шесть дней.

Джим

P.S. Как думаешь, бабушка Чехова опять пришлёт кулич?

*****

Привет, Спок. Я не спрашивал, знаешь ли ты, я лишь спросил: как ты считаешь, может ли она прислать. Гипотетически.

Если бы ты был сейчас здесь, я бы поделился с тобой своими шариками с арахисовым маслом. Но тебя нет, поэтому, пожалуй, я просто приберегу для тебя несколько. Четыре дня. Думаешь, этого времени мне хватит, чтобы научиться жонглировать гипошприцами? У Боунса скоро день рождения…

Джим

*****

Привет, Спок. Жонглирование – не подарок, это развлекательная программа. Не переживай, для Боунса у меня припрятана отличная бутылка нелегального алкоголя с именной открыткой.

Наверное, ты уже скоро сядешь в шаттл, да? Когда вернёмся, ты должен мне партию в шахматы.

Не терпится тебя увидеть. Увольнительная – полный отстой.

Джим

  



End file.
